Two is company, Three is hot company
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: I suck at Summary's. SKY/BRIDGE/JACK


Three is hot company

Disclaimer:As always dont own power rangers SPD

Pairing:Bridge/Sky/Jack

Warning: Double penetration

This is my first Jack/Sky/Bridge fic. Hope you all enjoy!!

--

Sky and Bridge were walking throught the streets of Newtech City on patrol. It had been very unaventful.

" Bridge have you ever been in a three-way? " Sky asked completely out of the blue.

Bridge who was busy checking the three long swords strapped to his back smirked at his boyfriend

" Honey Ive been in three-ways, four-ways, Ive been gangbanged, had a train run over me-

" Bridge!! I get it!! " said Sky blushing the color he wish he were. It still suprised him that Bridge had such a livid and vast sexual past. The two of them had started dating four months ago. All and all Sky would have to say they were very happy together. Especialy bedroom wise which was the part of there relationship he had been most worried about. It hadnt been that he was a virgin at the time.

Schuyler Tate HAD HAD sex prior to Bridge Carson...With three people

1. Had been some random stranger he'd met at porn shop, they went back to his house, and after thiry minutes of trying to get it up, they did it, for fifteen minutes. Sky liked to think it went well, and it had, the guy hadnt even believed Sky when he said he'd been a virgin.

2. Drew, Obviously. After Sky had lost his virginity He and Drew had been wresling, then one thing led to another, and then led to Sky bending Drew over his bed.

3.Boom?, yes with Boom it had been a week before he'd plucked up the courage to ask Bridge out. He and Bridge had been training, as usual he could even see Bridge due to his hyper ninja speed, but by pure luck Bridge had tripped and ran into Sky knocking them to the ground in a very suggestive position, needless to say it put Sky's dick in full mass and as he ran to his and Bridges room to relive the stress, he bumped into Boom making him drop the gadget he'd been holding. Boom had pleaded with Sky not to tell Kat what happened. Sky's mind had been on one thing and one thing only and Boom had been interupting it. So what did he do...he meshed them together, Sky told Boom he wouldnt report it to Kat but in return the gadget tester had to do something for him...fastforward four hours later, and see a very sweaty and satisfied Sky exit Booms room. As for Boom, well he'd been on the fence about his sexuality but after that encounter he'd been fucked clear into the queer side, literaly.

Though for all his lack of sexual encounters, Sky found that fucking, like everything else for him came easy. He knew just what to do to get a guy hot. And the fact that he was packing 15-inches of fuckmeat didnt hurt either. Certainly not with Bridge.

" What brought that question about. Do you want to have one? or is this about something else? " Asked Bridge Smirking.

Sky blushed it was impossible to get anything past Bridge " I was wondering about...Bottoming " he spoke the last word quietly.

" Really? Not really a bottom type you know, you were born to top " Said Bridge looinig around.

" I know that it's just when I m fucking you and I see how much pleasure your feeling, and I was wonder what it would be like to experience it myself.And since I can't imagine doing that with you

Bridge put on a mock hurt look " Are you saying I wouldnt be a good top? "

Sky smirked and pulled Bridge close " Thats exactly what Im saying, am I wrong? " he whispered seductively into the younger mans ear.

" No your 1000 percent on the money, so how bout tonight? ".

Sky thought a moment " Okay, but remember after it's all said and done. Your all I care about "

Bridge blushed deeply " You say the weirdest...and sweetest things ". He cupped the blue rangers face and gently pressed there lips together.

" HELP SOMEBODY STOP HIM HE STOLE MY PURSE!! "

The rangers instantly broke away to see an alien running away from an old woman clutching a tacky looking purse(Bridges thoughts).

Before Sky could even go for his morpher Bridge instantly appeared in front of the thief, unsheathed his sword, a few lightning fast sword strokes and the thief was unconcious on the ground naked. Sky grinned it never supried him how gifted Bridge was with a sword. He handed the woman her purse back and turned to say something to Bridge only to find him gone. This was another thing he was never suprised by.

--

Bridge strode through the halls in search of a possible third

" _He's got to be hung, and be able to give Sky the pounding of a lifetime, but the questiuon is who? "_.

" Hey Bridge whatcha doing? " asked Boom

The Green ranger inspected the gadget tester " _Maybe Boom, naw Boom's a bottom to, after getting fucked by Sky who wouldnt be? _".

" Oh nothing Boom Im just thinking " said Bridge scratching his head. Boom nodded

" Well I gotta go I have to fix Jack's bike I wish he would take it easier on the the thing when he rides it ".

An explosion went off in Bridges hand " _Of course!! Why didnt I think of him sooner? "_.

Saying goodbye to Boom, Bridge dashed off to talk to the red ranger.

Bridge found Jack sitting in the common room reading a comic book.

" He Jack, can I talk to you? " asked the green ranger as he ploped down next to him.

" Sure Bridge what is it? " asked Jack putting the comic book down.

Bridge quickly explained what he wanted

Jack grinned " So Sky wants to get his cherry poped huh? ".

Bridge nodded " And seeing as I have interest in topping I figured you could do it ".

" Sky won't mind if it's ME thats Fucking him " asked the red ranger knowing full well that he and Tate were not good friends.

Bridge smirked " Trust me it will all work out in the end. So you in? ".

Jack pretended to think, but the le

--

Sky without the use of anime hyper speed arrived back at base at night. He headed off to his and Bridges room wondering if his lover had in fact found a third guy for them. As he arrived at his door he felt his stomache tighten. Taking a deep breath he entered the room. He found Bridge sitting on his bed naked, with another guy sitting next to him equaly as naked. Sky could only stared, the guy Bridge had brought was Jack Landors!!

" Jack?! " said Sky truly shocked.

Jack smiled " Sup Sky you ready for tonight? ".

Bridge stood up and walked over to Sky and whispered into his ear

" Okay I know what you must be thinking, but look You said you wanted to bottom and Jack is pretty good on top "

Sky looked at Bridge suspiciously. Bridge easily knew what Sky was thinking " Ive never slept with Jack, weve been sitting here talking this entire time, swear on my mothers grave "

" Your mothers not dead? " pointed out Sky

" Yet " said Bridge smiling evily " Anyway if you don't want to do this with Jack I can tell him to leave, and I can go find another guy, It's up to you ".

Sky sighed, he'd always disliked Jack for getting the title of red ranger that was rightfully his, but now seeing him naked. Jack was pretty muscular almost to Sky's level but not quite there, and his cock was huge and he wasnt even hard yet. The thought of having that inside of him intruiged Sky " Alright " He looked at Jack " Lets do it ".

Jack smirked and rose off the bed. when he reached Sky he grabbed his hips and brought him closer. Jacks tongue shot into Skys mouth initiating a fierce tongue kiss. Sky moaned into the kiss battling his tongue with Jack's. When they broke for air Bridge moved in front and unzipped Sky's jacket and pulled it off his shoulders. Jack untucked Sky's shirt from the back and pulled it off.

" Wow Sky nice bod " commented Jack gazing over Sky's super muscular body.

Bridge returned to kissing Sky this time his hands came to Sky's pants and he began to unbuckle them. Meanwhile Jack slipped behind Sky and gently bit into his shoulder making Sky shudder. Bridge moved down onto his knees and pulled Sky's pants and boxers down, freeing his throbbing 15-inch member.

Jack whisled " Damn and I thought I was hung! ". Sky grinned at Jack's reaction.

Bridge worked Skys clothes off his feet " Keep your shoes on kay ".

Sky nodded as he stood completely naked, shoes, with the other two naked rangers.

Bridge stroked Skys cock, with both hands as it was not possible with just one, Sky felt Jacks hands rubbing his back and ass.

" Ready Sky? " asked Bridge his mouth an inch away from his fleshflute. Sky heard the sound of a cap being opened and the squishing of lube. " Yeah Im ready " said Sky.

The blue ranger moaned as Bridge swallowed him whole bobbing his head and his mouth transformed into the worlds strongest vacuume. Jack spread Sky's ass cheeks revealing his untouched hole. Licking his lips Jack gently prodded it with his middle finger, slowly pushing it in " _Damn Sky's tight! _" thought the red ranger as his met with some resistance. Adding a little force the finger broke through. Sky gasped at the foreighn feeling of having Jacks finger in his ass. Jack pushed his finger deeper into Sky, finaly searching, when he hit something and Sky let out a gasp of pleasure he'd known he'd found it. He continualy hit that spot enjoying the sound of Sky moaning and rocking back trying to get Jack's finger go deeper. Jack grinned and added his index finger now doing scissor motions.

Sky rocked between the two men Bridge sucking him off and Jack fingering him hitting that spot he never dreamed of having touched was all very pleasurable. He felt Jacks fingers leave him and something else slip in, it didnt take long for Sky to realize Jack was rimming him and it felt awsome!, Bridge played with his balls squeezing them gently, sucking hard on his member. Jack alternated rimming and fingering. Sky felt he was close, oh so close. " Oh...Im cumming!! ". He ejaculated into Bridges mouth gripping the younger rangers shoulders, his eyes shut tight, teeth clenched Sky rode out his orgasm.

When he was finished his legs felt like jelly. Jack wrapped his toned arms around Skys waste and helped him lay down on Bridges bed.

" That was...good " Sky breathed.

Jack grinned " More to cum to, if you can that is ".

Bridge smirked " Sky's multi-orgasmic he can cum a lot of times ". And with that said Bridge straddled Skys waist " The next loads going in my ass ". Sky grinned and gestured to Jack and the red ranger handed him the lube. Slicking his fingers Bridge slipped three in. Bridge immediately started moaning. Bridge had always been fascinated by Sky's fingers the were long and powerful and Sky knew how to use them! Sky knew it wouldnt take long to get Bridge ready so he pulled his fingers out and position Bridge over his dick. Bridge slid down onto it with the ease of a lot of practice. and soon he was riding, bouncing up and down rolling his hips, throwing his head back and moaning Sky's name. Jack was pumping his cock rapidly, he had never seen a hotter sight. Sky thrust up into Bridges perfect tightness. Jack came up behind Bridge and whispered to him, the green ranger agreed and stopped moving. Sky was perplexed by Bridges sudden stop. Suddenly he felt something pushing into Bridges ass along his cock. Sky was shocked Jack was pushing his cock into Bridges already crowded hole. " Hey what are you- But Bridge cut him off telling him he was okay. Sky soon found Jacks cock resting against his own inside Bridge. Sky studied his lovers face. There was a slight hint of pain but ut was dissapearing rapidly. Bridge gave a nod for them to start. It took a few attemps but soon they found there rhythm. Bridge was screaming his head off having two giant cocks plowing into him was beyond good. Sky was feeling pleasure Jacks cock was adding stimulation two his own. Sweat was pouring off the three intertwined rangers. They moaned and screamed, being thankful that the room was sound proof. Bridge clawed at Sky's chest he ground against Jack and Sky wanting to feel more and more. Bridge suddenly let out a strangled scream and came all over Sky. Jack pulled out allowing Skys prick to be clenched by Bridges hole forcing out another Orgasm from the blue ranger. Bridge fell onto Sky's chest both were breathing hard. Sky carefuly pulled out of Bridge and moved him onto his stomach. Standing up Sky looked down at Jacks member and his eyes widened. Jack was about 14-inches long, and almost as thick as Sky. The blue ranger gulped silently knowing what would happen now.

" So you ready for your turn? " asked Jack, truthfuly he'd always had fantasy's about fucking Sky, and here his fantasy was becoming a reality, he must have done something really good in his past life.

Sky nodded and hopped onto his bed on all fours. Jack stroked himself, grabbing the lube he moved behind Sky the head of his cock pressing Sky's sphinster. " Bridge you watching this? ".

The green ranger was not only watching, he was sitting comfortably on a pillow, a camera floated by him held aloft by minatute propellers, while sipping tea and eating buttery toast " Everythings good on this end, how's your's? ".

Jack finished lubing his cock. " It's great! ".

Sky took a deep breath " _Here we go, moment of truth "_. Jack gripped Sky's waist and slowly pushed the head in. Sky immediately tightened. Jack rubbed his well muscled back " Dude relax ". Sky took a deep breath and Jack slid a few more inches in. Sky gripped the sheets of his bed. He'd known it would hurt, but this was beyond excruciating. Bridge could sense his lovers destress.

" Hey Sky, I know it hurts right now but soon-COMMANDER CRUGER TOLD ME HE WAS THINKING OF PROMOTING YOU TO COMMANDER!! " Bridge exclaimed out of nowhere.

" Real-aaah. Jack had plunged all of his member into Sky's arse.

" Sorry Sky he didnt say that Sky, it did give you a moment of happiness, and more is soon to follow " said Bridge sagely while taking a sip of Tea.

Sky wanted to say something but he seemed to have lost his voice. pain and pleasure dueled through his body, clashing fiercely. Jack moaned Sky was living up to his reputation of being tight-assed. After five minutes Jack felt Sky was ready, so he slowly pulled out then thrust back in just as slow. He repeated this rhythm. Pleasure was starting to win the battle in Sky's body. Sky was steadily moaning. When Jack hit Sky's prostate, The blue ranger let out a loud moan and Jack knew it was time to stop playing. Once again he pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in a few more times. Sky was now moaning loudly pleasure had completely obliterated Pain and now he was pushing back on Jacks cock begging for him to go harder and Jack was happy to comply. Jack drove into Sky hard and deep his hips smacking against Sky's ass. Sky grunted and groaned Jacks thrust were harder and harder and the pleasure coursed through every part of his. His cock was swollen, he reached to grab it but Jack grabbed his wrist and brought them behind his back making him fall forward allowing Jack to thrust harder. Bridge was fingering himself at the sight in front of him the two muscle bound rangers fucking hard and rough was heavenly. Sky felt his orgasm come closer and closer the harder and harder Jack pounded into him " OH FUCK JACK IM CUMMING!! " Sky screamed as his untouched penis erupted rope after rope of cum. Jack Gave one last thrust before emptying his seed into Skys no-longer virgin ass.

" That felt...incredible " gasped Sky.

Bridge cheered " Way to go Sky! ".

Jack leaned forward and whispered into the blue rangers ear " Hey you want to go again? ".

Sky looked at Jack like he was crazy " Of course I do! ".

Jack promply pulled out and fliped Sky onto his back. Propping one leg on his shoulder and another by his waist, Jack slammed his cock back into Sky. This time there was no starting out slow Jack pounded Skys ass Hard,Fast, and Deep. taking short hard jabs. Skys face was twisted in extreme pleasure as Jack piledrived into him harder and harder. Bridge crawled from his bed over to the other guys. He latched his mouth onto Sky's kissing him feverishly and pumping his erection. Sky Sky reached out and grabbed Jacks hips urging him to go harder. Jack was all to happy to complie and he increased his pace even more crashing into Sky." OH FUCK GOD, FUCK!! " Sky moaned against Bridges mouth. Once again he was pushing back matching Jacks pace Without his knowledge Sky realized they'd changed positions. He was once again on all fours with Jack fucking him from behind, but this time Bridge was in front of him on his cock. Sky moaned and grabbed Bridges hips and started fucking. It was awford for a few seconds but soon they found a oace that suited everyone. There moans and screams of pleasure echoed around the room. Sky's were the loudest from the combination of Jacks huge cock pounding into him, and Bridges super tight hole taking his cock, he knew he wouldnt last much longer. Bridge was probably feeling the most pleasure, feeling his own, Sky's, and Jacks. It seemed like he was cumming every five seconds.They redoubled there efforts fucking even HARDER. Jack was the first to cum. He hammered Sky's hole making the blue ranger scream louder. With one last agonizingly hard thrust Jack's entire body seized up and he exploded the biggest load of his life into Sky's rectum. The red rangers orgasm tore through Sky and Bridge, they climaxed long and hard. Sky still thrusting into Bridge till they were both spent.

They all collapsed onto the floor exhausted.

" So...Sky was bottoming as good as you thought? " asked Bridge proping his head on the older mans chest.

Sky grinned " Better than I thought ".

Bridge lifted his head up to look at Jack who was toying with one of his dreads.

" I guess this means we'll be calling on your survices more often in the future. Seeing as Sky's addicted to your cock "

" BRIDGE!! " exclaimed Sky extremly red in the face.

Jack laughed " No problem I enjoyed it and look forward to being with you guys in the future ".

Bridge leaned forward and whispered into Jacks ear " **Just remember his cock belongs to me** " his voice came out demonicaly.

Jack nodded and promply fell asleep.

" Guess we wore him out " said Sky pulling Bridge closer to him " I love you Bridge, nothing has changed that ".

Bridge kissed Sky's nose " Again with the weird and sweet sayings, you and Jack fucking isnt going to bother me, as long your the one getting fucked when you guy's are together, your fleshfloat can only be played by me ".

" Just as your love tunnel is only accesible to me, or Jack to I guess "

" Just for you, I have no real interest in Jack. You guys have your fun I wish no traverse into it ".

" You liked having both of us fuck you at the same time right? " asked Sky.

Bridge scratched his head " Actualy when that was happening I just thought your dick had expanded out, I was barely aware he was in the room at the time ".

" But wouldnt me being with Jack be like cheating? " asked Sky not likeing the sound of that.

Bridge shook his head " Nope it's not cheating, your a top for me which means were lovers, when you bottom with Jack it's just sex. Which do you get more pleasure from topping or bottoming? "

" Topping " said SKy automaticaly.

" And there you have it you get more pleasure from fucking me, than from getting fucked by Jack. That being because our feelings for each other are so strong. Sex with another person can't compare and is so trivial that it can't even be counted as cheating, so says Clucky the chicken " finished Bridge in a sagely tone.

Sky looked at his lover " _That actualy made sense to me "_

Bridge reached onto there beds and pulled the covers onto them

" Im gonna be sore as hell for the next few weeks " said Sky spooning against Bridge.

Bridge nodded " As time goes on the sourness will lesse, mine only last for a couple of hours now ".

" Bridge " Sky yawned.

" What? " Bridge was starting to fall asleep

" I love you "

" Weirdo...I love you to! "

END


End file.
